dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess Snake (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 4 Princess Snake collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball Z Chess Set Collection *Release date: 1998 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini (Editions Atlas) has released a 3-inch set comprising of approximately characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball Z characters. The figurines are immobile with miniature black bases to stand on. This chess piece is extremely unique as it portrays Princess Snake holding her clothing in an elegant manner. This is also one of the only Princess Snake pieces available in this scale. She the “Queen” by position in the chess set. Others included in the set and their positions are as follows: Super Buu with Gotenks absorbed (King), final form Frieza (Rook), Perfect Cell (Bishop), Jeice (Knight), and Kid Buu (Pawn), Goten on a Nimbus cloud (Pawn), Gohan with Kai clothing (Bishop), Android 18 (Queen), Super Saiyan Goku (King), Kid Trunks riding Icarus (Knight), and Super Saiyan Vegeta (Rook). Plex *Anime Heroes Series *Release date: 2008 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in February 2008, the assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” has a wide variety of characters, Princess Snake being number 18 of the set. This mini figure comes with Princess Snake's hands cuddling herself as she holds her clothing together and goes for a rather adorable yet elegant look. The figurines in this set stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Ultra Figus *Ultra Figus Miniature Series *Release date: 1999 Argentinian distribution company Ultra Figus has released a Princess Snake in a set of miniature collectibles in 1999. The set consists of a total of 36 figurines, including some that are very rare and still available in this set. Characters included in this set are Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Frieza, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Princess Snake, Chi-Chi, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Goz, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Kid Chi-Chi, Kid Krillin, Kid Goku, Kid Piccolo, Fortuneteller Baba, Puar, Oolong, Launch, Bulma, Emperor Pilaf, Shu, Mai, a Saibaman, King Yemma, Mr. Popo, Ox-King, Bora, Upa, and a Great Ape. Magic Box *GoGo’s Crazy Bones Dragon Ball Z Edition *Release date: 2000 Released in May, 2000, the Crazy Bones addition to the Dragon Ball franchise has brought a nice repertoire of characters in this miniature format. GoGo's Crazy Bones (also referred to as Crazy Bones or GoGo's) are small collectibles that became popular during the 1990s and 2000s, produced by Spanish company Magic Box Int. and additionally by PPI Worldwide Group, which remains the only distributor in North America. They are named crazy bones due to the craze revolving around the collection of these pieces. The Dragon Ball Z set spans the Saiyan/Vegeta saga debacle as well as the Namek Saga conflict and has 40 pieces in the set. Each figurine comes in a multitude of colors and designs but remains the same sculpt. Princess Snake is included in this set as a head-sculpt piece and is number 28 of this set. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise